Oceanus the SeaWing
Overview Oceanus is a SeaWing dragonet. He's obessed with social ranking and is very blunt when telling other members of other tribes that they "rank" lower or higher in his opinion. To Oceanus, NightWings and RainWings rank the lowest, while SeaWings rank the highest. He's one of the protagonists in Dreams of Ghosts. Please do not edit this page, this is my OC. Description Oceanus (as described by Ghostcaller) is a drab sea green with pea green eyes and light aqua underscales. He has decent physical features, but is "boring" to look at. Oceanus has dispraportionate features; his feet are larger than usual, making him a stronger swimmer. He has a weak tail for a SeaWing, balancing out his swimming skills with less that average flight skills. Biography Oceanus's mother was a general for the SeaWings, but she died in combat. Oceanus's family was granted many rewards for Tidal's service and even got a place in the palace. Oceanus hatched a year after his mother died, so he never knew her. Salinity, the father of Oceanus, was very distant and didn't care for his dragonets that well. Despite his hatred of them, Oceanus's brother, Mako, took care of him siblings. Having spots in the palace made the dragonets very popular in school, which made Oceanus the self-concious dragon he is today. His siblings are too old to go to Platinum Peaks, so he went and is currently in the Platinum Winglet. Relationships Ghostcaller Ghostcaller and Oceanus started off very rocky and still don't get along. Being a NightWing, Oceanus constantly reminded Ghostcaller of the powers he could've had if his tribe were telling the truth. After Dreamreader reveals that she can tell every possible future of something, Oceanus respects Ghostcaller more, mainly out of fear that his sister will fortell more teasing and mocking. It is unsure whether Oceanus has feelings for Ghostcaller, but he may since Oceanus tries his best to help Ghostcaller break out of his shell. The two still have tense relationships and Oceanus will occasionally act like Ghostcaller is a lower-class than him, almost as if the NightWing is a servant. Crescent Crescent and Oceanus interact very little when Oceanus walks into the Platinum Winglet, but it is shown that she disliked him at first after he called Shimmer and Ghostcaller "lovebirds." There is a large possibility that Crescent has a love/hate relationship with Oceanus, and that they might be a canon pairing. This is unlikely because Crescent has feelings for Ghostcaller. Dreamreader Dreamreader and Oceanus didn't interact much until they met during lunch. According to Ghostcaller, "The look on Dreamreader's face when she saw him described "love" in a nutshell," and "Every time Oceanus looked at Dreamreader, he had a look on his face that Ghostcalller despreately wanted to protet his sister from." The two are quite possibly in a romantic pairing that they don't want Ghostcaller to know about. Oceanus seems nice and less blunt around Dreamreader, and he never made a remark on her social ranking, meaning that he thinks she doesn't need improvement. Amber Oceanus doesn't think highly of Amber despite her intelligence, mainly because when they first met Oceanus had a crush on Amber, but when it was revealed that she liked Shimmer (who Oceanus didn't like by default), he started to hate her. But upon meeting Dreamreader, Oceanus was grateful for Amber to not return his feelings, and he later revealed that the two had a "very special talk" when Oceanus and Ghostcaller were talking in the library. Kalahari Oceanus and the SandWing have a tentative relationship. Both dragons have the same view of NightWings and RainWings, but Kalahari is nicer. Oceanus was very negative towards the SandWing because of this. Quotes Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student)